Example embodiments relate to an image sensor and, more particularly, to an image sensor having a wide dynamic range (WDR).
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. As computer and communication technologies have been developed, high-performance image sensors have been increasingly demanded in various fields such as a digital camera, a camcorder, a personal communication system (PCS), a game console, a security camera, and a medical micro camera.
Image sensors may be categorized as charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. The CMOS image sensor may be simply driven. In addition, a signal processing circuit and an image sensing part of the CMOS image sensor may be integrated on a single chip. Thus, a size of the CMOS image sensor may be reduced. Moreover, the CMOS image sensor may have a very low power consumption so as to be easily applied to a product having a limited battery capacity. Furthermore, the CMOS image sensor may have a high resolution by the use of a CMOS technique. Accordingly, the CMOS image sensor is widely used in various fields.